His Butler and the Fangirl
by edgarallanpoegirl
Summary: A girl from the modern era falls into the arms of one HELL of a butler.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up falling. It was such an odd sensation. I knew that I was falling. I could feel the wind rushing against my body, trying to cushion my decent down to only God knew where. The fall took ages. I didn't dare open my eyes. I was too terrified of what I'd see below. I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be Wonderland beneath, rushing up to greet me with bright colors and a little white rabbit to follow. The odd thing was, I didn't remember the actual act of falling off something. Last thing I could picture myself doing was walking to my next class for the day, Biology 200. I was running. My political science class was let out late so I only had three minutes to get down the street to the science building. I ran. I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and the next thing I knew, I was falling at a rate of 120 miles per hour.

The fact that I had been falling for almost five minutes was made more unsettling by the fact that I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't even hear the wind rushing by my face. Had I gone deaf? Was I dying? Is this how dying feels, a never ending fall? I don't know how but I could sense some kind of ground getting closer. The air turned bitter, a sharp chill. It smelled of smoke and ash and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then it hit me. It literally hit me. I finally landed.

That other smell? It was the unmistakable stench of human refuse. Vomit and piss and other excrements. Thankfully, I only landed in a pile of rotten cabbages and tomatoes. It wasn't pleasant, but anything is better than a puke-piss cocktail. "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a woman, I think it was a woman, screamed. I tried to stand but the ground was too slippery. I fell back into the pile of grotesque vegetables. Someone ran to me. I heard the clacking of heels approaching. "Are you alright?!" There was a pair of hands on me, pulling me up. "You fell outta nowhere!"

"I'm okay." I brushed bruised cabbage leaves and mushroom slices from my hair.

"You're a girl!" The woman who helped me up was very loud. Her accent was the thickest cockney accent I'd ever heard in person. She was dressed in Victorian garb- a dark blue dress with a white apron that connected to her skirt with black buttons and a high frilly collar. Her hair was red, almost purple, and pulled into two pigtails on either side of her maid's cap. The most noticeable thing about her, though, was her gigantic glasses. They took up nearly her entire face and they were fogged up. There was no way she could actually see out of them.

"Of course I'm a girl." I huffed leaning against a wall. I had fallen into an alleyway that was apparently behind a restaurant. I could hear the banging and clanging of an active kitchen. The food couldn't be very good because it smelled like the wrong end of a mule.

"Well I couldn tell 'cause a what you're wearin', no I couldn't." She blushed a deep purple. For some reason this ditsy girl seemed very familiar.

"It's okay. Where am I?"

She looked a little stunned at my question. "Why, you're in London, miss."

"LONDON!?" If I was the kind of girl who fainted all the time, I would have fainted. "But I was just… at college… in California…"

"Cali-for-nia? I ain't ever heard of no such place. And a woman? In college? Ain't ever heard a that neither, no I 'aven't."

I just stared at her. How can someone be so… so… so stupid! Even English people should know about California. Hollywood. Disneyland. It's kind of a big deal. A breeze blew through the alley. "Fuck!" I hadn't realized how cold it was. I was dressed for summer in Southern California with my jeans rolled up and loose tank top. The girl took my hands and pulled me into the street. "Miss, you're awful cold. Come on! I'll take you 'ome and draw up a nice bath for ya."

"Um, okay." I just went along.

Then I saw the street. Horses. Carriages. Ladies in large bustles and feathered hats. Men in tailcoats and top hats with walking sticks. There was no pavement. Everything was stone. The street was lit in the purple twilight by gas lamps. Store fronts were lit with candles. One store window in particular caught my eye.

Bradley's Toybox

Now Introducing the Funtom Co.'S

BITTER RABBIT

Funtom? Bitter Rabbit? Showcased in the window was a gorgeous display of little white, floppy-eared bunnies wearing eye patches. I'd seen that somewhere before. The girl with the huge glasses pulled me into a carriage. I didn't notice that I'd been shivering until she threw a fur blanket across my shoulders. "Thank you." It felt odd to sit in that seat. Like something was pressing against my back. Something was pressing against my back, my backpack. I still had my backpack! I had never felt happier to have that shapeless green sack covered in buttons and patches in my life. I had my backpack and that meant that I had my cellphone and my tablet… and my book. My manga book. My Black Butler book…

"How rude I am! I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is May-Rin!"

"May-Rin," I whispered to myself. I'm in Victorian London. There are Funtom toys and I'm in a carriage with May-Rin, a ditsy girl with ginormous glasses. We were headed to her home. The place where she works as a house-made. The house… of the Phantomhives. I was in a world where Black Butler is real. The world turned pink. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, she's a right looker ain't she? That hair. I ain't seen nothing like it!" a gruff voice muttered.

"Baldo!" SMACK! "Don't be so creepy. It's already bad enough we're watching her while she's unconscious." Both voices were male. One was heavy and gravely the other was light, almost fluffy like a woman's. I was laying down. It was hot. Sweat rolled down my face, pooled in the small of my back. I tried to reach out my hands for something, anything. I could barely move. _Am I tied down? _No, I couldn't feel any kind of restraints. From what I could tell I was in a bed, under a blanket. "Look!" the soft one whispered. "She's waking up."

I opened my eyes. The first thing I even saw was how incredibly tall and decorated the ceiling was. It was a vast sheet of raised white flowers and cherubs playing flutes. I didn't see the men on either side of me until they began to speak. "Wow! Her eyes!" SMACK! I looked to my left. The man looked as gruff as his voice. He wore a white chef's coat covered in black smudges (ash?) and a pair of goggles hung around his neck. A cigarette hung limply from his mouth. A large red handprint took shape on his cheek; he was the one getting smacked. On the other side was a boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. The front of his blond hair was pulled up away from his face with an array of pins. He wore simple clothes and gardener's gloves. His face was sweet and innocent. He must be Finnian. Which meant the other was Baldroy.

"Why is it so hot?" I tried to sit up.

"Mister Sebastian had us make extra sure to keep you from getting sick so we tucked you in nice and tight and fed the fireplace every five minutes." _Sebastian. _The name made chills roll through my body. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian. He's real. I couldn't breathe. _I'm going to see Sebastian! MY SENPAI!_ Of all the anime/manga characters in the universe, Sebastian Michaelis had taken my heart. I made drawings. I had t-shirts. A good chunk of my life was devoted to reading and watching the story of Sebastian and his master, Ciel, unfurl. And now I could meet him. In the flesh. "You okay?" Finny asked. He looked so concerned. It was adorable.

I wanted to scream. I was hyperventilating. _Oh God! Sebastian is in this house. Calm down, you silly girl. He's just… just…_ "Sebastian! There you are!"… _One hell of a butler._

A dark figure loomed in the doorway. Tall. Slender. Glossy black hair. Skin like fresh snow. Eyes red like the blood screaming in my veins to run to him. _Sebastian. _He stood, arms at his sides. His face was completely blank, but his eyes (those eyes!) were fixed on me. If I couldn't breathe before I definitely couldn't then. He smirked. _I'm already fucking done with you!_ "Finny. Baldo. Are you trying to roast our guest?"

Both boys blushed and looked at the floor. Baldo rubbed the back of his neck, "well, sir… um… you see…"

"You said to keep her warm," Finny squeaked.

"And, indeed, you have. Too warm. Look how uncomfortable she is; she can hardly breathe."

Sebastian was right. Only it wasn't the heat taking my breath away. The butler slowly approached the bed, his grin never falling. "My poor lady." He was at my feet, a hand on the bed beside my ankle. He was so close to touching me. "It seems our gardener, Finnian, has underestimated his strength yet again and has tucked you in a little too snuggly." The boy's face grew increasingly red. He looked as though he'd start crying.

"It's really okay. It was so freezing outside. The warmth is nice." Finny looked up from the floor. "Thank you."

A smile cracked Finny's face in half. "'Twas nothin', milady!"

"Did you trim the rose bushes as I instructed this morning?" Finny's face fell at Sebastian's question. "You had better get to work then."

"Yes, sir." Finny left the room, his shoulders slumped. I wanted to call after him, perk him up again, but he was already out in the yard before I could say his name. Sebastian turned to Baldroy. He opened his mouth (that gorgeous mouth)… "Yeah, yeah," Baldo interjected. "Prepare for dinner." He did an almost spot on impression of Sebastian with his nose in the air and a prideful smirk. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help a little giggle from escaping. Sebastian cast a terrifying look of disappointed toward Baldo. He only smiled and strode out, triumphant.

"Now then!" Sebastian clapped, bringing attention back to him. As if I needed to be alerted of his presence. "Shall we get you back to a more suitable temperature?" I loved the way he said that with his eyes crinkled up in his smile. And the way he pronounced every syllable of temp-er-a-ture.

"Um…" was all I could say. He just smiled. Grasping the blankets, he tore them from the bed like a matador whipping his crimson muleta about. I was instantly exposed to Sebastian. I frantically looked down and gave a sigh of relief. I was still wearing my clothes. I smelled like shit, though. Sebastian came up to the top of the bed, leaned over my chest, and inhaled. His face was practically in my boobs. I held my breath until he stood again. Jesus! I'd never seen someone stand so straight. "This won't do."

"What?" I couldn't think. I just had a demon's face in my breasticles. I couldn't think.

"You reek like a peasant. A lady should smell like lavender and rosebuds."

"I'm not a lady." _This has got to be a dream. I hit my head when I tripped and now I'm in a coma. _"I'm just a girl."

"Ah, yes. You may not be of noble blood, but you are an ambassador of 'The States'. We've yet to have a guest from America stay with us at the Phantomhive manor. I have strict orders from my master to give you the proper English treatment. And as a respected guest of this household, you shall be treated like a lady. Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed, a hand to his chest. "Butler to the Phantomhives." Sebastian straightened up and scooped me into his arms, princess style. _I hope he does this as often for me as he does for Ciel._ "Now to take care of that stench."


	3. Chapter 3

"Since we have no handmaiden, and I can hardly trust May-Rin to pour you a proper bath, I have already prepared one for you." Sebastian expertly rearranged me onto his shoulder to free his other arm. He was holding me. His hands were on me. It was the biggest struggle in my life not to squeal with his long gloved fingers holding my legs. The door opened. I was instantly surrounded by the scent of lavender and water lilies. It was almost too sweet a smell, but goodness was it lovely!

"You don't think this is a little scandalous? You don't even know my name and you're already trying to get me wet."

Sebastian stopped dead. The courteious grin he'd been wearing turned sly, like what I said amused him. "Americans," he muttered. The butler slid me off his shoulder and lowered me to the ground. "My lady, if you don't mind, I think it's time you undress. It would be silly to bathe with your clothes on. You wouldn't get clean." He was leaning down slightly so his face was a bit more level with mine. I was almost expecting him to be taller- not to say that he wasn't tall! He was taller than my father who was the largest man I knew, standing at a proud six feet and two inches. Sebastian must have been at least an inch or two taller.

My face felt like it was on fire. _How can he do this to me?! It's so improper of an English butler! _Then I thought about the show and the manga… He had been known to work ladies up. _Is he messing with me?_ I blushed thinking about his encounter with a young woman at the cult-run cathedral. _Oh yeah, that stuff didn't technically happen… Weird. I wonder where in the storyline I am. _"Miss?"

"Hm?" I was lost in my thoughts of angels and old queens who wanted the world to be cleansed of impurity.

"A daydreamer, I see." Sebastian began to undo his tie.

I backed up into the door. "What are you doing?"

"Blindfold, young miss. It would be improper of me to see you in your exposed state."

He still wanted me to strip down for the bath! "Well… uh… w-why can't you just wait outside? I know how to take a bath."

He raised a gorgeous brow and kept on smirking at me. It was unnerving. His mouth never turned down. His face was a frozen sculpture of mischief. "What if you were to slip? There would be no one here to catch you. My young master instructed me to keep you from being uncomfortable. A bump on the head would be sure to cause great displeasure."

"I think I'll be alright, Sebastian." It was the first time I'd said his name aloud. A name I said in my head millions of times. A name I adored. And I'd said it. To him. Out loud.

Sebastian bowed dutifully. "I shall leave you then, my lady. Call if you need anything." He opened the door back to the bedroom.

"Sebastian." I called mostly because I didn't really want him to leave yet. I was afraid he'd disappear forever.

"Miss?"

"You still don't know my name."

He turned his head to the side. DAMN! He was just as gorgeous in profile! "But I do."

"What? H-how? You've just met me today!" He was still smirking. "If you know it, then what's my name?"

"My Lady." I could hear his low chuckle from the other side of the door. _Son of a bitch._

The bath was lovely and very welcomed after Victorian dumpster diving. There must have been some kind of oil in the water because when I sat it didn't feel like water. It felt like I was lounging in a huge glass of warm lavender scented (which was slowly becoming my new favorite smell) milk. My skin and hair felt softer than it had ever been. _I should ask Sebastian for the recipe. _As I sat in that luxurious bath I forced myself not to think. When I think too much about something I start to freak out, as is the way with people who suffer from anxiety. I needed to relax and assess the situation. Somehow I had literally fallen right into the 1880's. Not just the 1880's but an alternate universe where my favorite manga of all time was fact instead of pure fiction. Does that mean everything in the manga is true? Have I been transported to a world where demons and angels and reapers exist? I was still favoring the coma scenario.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hello?" I gasped, taking in a large breath of bath water.

"Oh my!" I began coughing and sputtering. The water smelled wonderful but it sure as hell didn't taste like a luxury tea. "Let me help you, Miss." People here liked to grab me. I wasn't normally such a damsel in distress, but I seemed to keep ending up in situations where I needed to be grabbed or hoisted or held.

I immerged from the cloudy, soap-filled tub, and slid onto the cold tile floor. When I looked up there were two giant brown eyes blinking at me. "Wh-what… who…"

"Calm down, Miss." The girl wrapped a fluffy white towel around my shoulders. "You almost drowned yourself." She helped me stand. I couldn't help noticing how… um… large her chest region was. Other than that aspect of her, she was very plain. Simple dress, simple hair. She must have been—"I'm Paula. I am Lady Elizabeth Midford's handmaiden."

"Right. Um… thanks for helping me out."

"Oh!" Her mouth hung open making a little O shape. "You're an American!"

"Yes. I am. Maybe I should start walking around with the American flag tied around my shoulders so I don't keep shocking people." Paula cast her eyes to the floor._ Crap. That upset her_. "So… why do you have a string of bells on your belt?"

"Lady Elizabeth likes them. Would you like to hear?"

"Sure, why not." I wrapped the towel around my chest. I really just wanted to be clothed and go see Sebastian again.

"Jingle. Jingle. Jingle." She shook her bells so enthusiastically. It was actually pretty adorable and made me feel a little bit better.

"PAAAAUUUULAAAA! YOU FOUND HER!" That must be Elizabeth. A small girl, about twelve years old, popped her head into the bathroom. Her blonde pigtails bounced wildly as she stampeded across the room. I had never been hugged so tightly. The flowers and bows from her soft pink bonnet suffocated me. "Hello," I said meekly. She was squeezing the air from me like I was a little stress-reliever ball. Elizabeth pulled away, a huge grin plastered to her little face. "You're prettier than I was expecting! Look at your hair! I've never seen purple hair before! And you're eyes are so pretty! You're so cute, I just want to dress you up like a huge doll!"

"Thanks?" I felt so awkward. She wouldn't let go of my wrists, swinging my arms to and fro.

"Thank goodness we were visiting Ciel today! You'd have to walk around naked if Sebastian hadn't told us to come up here. I'm sorry none of my dresses would fit you, but you can borrow one of Paula's. You look the same size."

Paula and I were not the same size. Apparently we had the same chest and waist measurements, but Paula was much taller than me. I was closer in height to Elizabeth, who was actually pretty tall for a twelve year old. The girls assaulted me. They had put out an entire array of clothes. All very plain. The fanciest looking thing was a little white cotton dress that went on first. Then came a pair of very long pantaloons. On Paula they must have hit her knees but they reached my ankles. Next was the corset. "You don't expect me to actually wear one of those?"

Elizabeth gasped. "No corset? That's not proper. The dress won't fit right and it just isn't done." She tugged on the strings. Air escaped my lungs in a harsh little puff. _The things women do for beauty._ Even with the corset the dress wouldn't have fit properly. As they pulled the burgundy tent of a thing over my head and arms I realized my hands weren't going to pop out. The sleeves were WAY too long. The skirt hung awkwardly, dragging against the ground. The neck was too high. It looked like a little sea of lace was trying to eat my head from below.

Elizabeth huffed, crossing her arms and shaking her little yellow and pink head. "This won't do." In a flurry of pins and snips the small girl set to work on the dress. She cut the sleeves and rolled them to my elbows. The whole neck was torn off, exposing my neck and shoulders. She had gathered bits of the skirt and pinned each part in place with a little fabric rosette. Paula brushed through my wet hair all the while. She began pulling it up into a loose bun on top of my head but Elizabeth stopped her. "No! Leave it down. It's so long and pretty."

"But, my Lady," Paula protested. "It's still wet."

"Here!" Elizabeth pulled me into a chair in front of a vanity. She twisted and pulled on my hair for what felt like hours. She had me sit facing the room instead of the mirror of the vanity. "I don't want you to see until we're done," she said with a mouth full of hairpins.

Paula was leaning against the bed folding the bits of clothing that didn't make it as part of my custom outfit. "You never introduced yourself, my lady."

"I didn't?" I looked up, making Elizabeth angry. She shoved my head back down and continued pinning. "I'm sorry. My name is Lilyan."

Elizabeth poked her face around to look at my face. "That's such a pretty name! What's your family name?"

Should I tell them? It doesn't really matter, that hasn't happened yet. "Michaelis."


End file.
